MetaNightmare
- Normal▾= - Normal= - No glasses= - Alice= }} - Cosplay▾= - Trolls▾= - Terezi= - Sollux= }} - Candy Addict= }} - Dream▾= - Derse▾= - Normal= - Sweater= }} - God Tier= }} - Sprite= }} |caption = There couldn't possi13ly have 13een a way to make that glu1313ing sentance any worse. |title = Princess of Death |age = 13 Earth years |screenname = metaNightmare |quirk = Normal: Perfect grammar and syntanax. Monster-related puns whenever clawsible. Candy addict: ALL CAPS. SHORT SENTANCES. OVERALL TERRIFYING. Sprite/God Tier: Replaces "B" with "13." Occasional French outbursts (thanks Rochelle). |zodiac = Aries |specibus = polekind, fistkind |modus = Computer |relations = Benjamin "Ben" B.- Brother Kathryn "Katy" S.- Moirail |planet = Land of Neverending Pain and Narwhals |like = monsters, Vocaloid, drawing, cosplaying |hate = buckets, barrels, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches}} Introduction Be the weird girl Your name is Madison B, but everyone calls you Madie. You are thirteen years old. Your PESTERCHUM HANDLE is metaNightmare, and you type in the same color as the streak in your hair (Which, by the way, will wash out if it gets wet.) You are completely obsessed with MONSTERS; MONSTER HIGH, THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS, you name it. You always make MONSTER PUNS because of this obsession. For some reason, ever since you were 6, you've had a strange obsession with VORE. You and your friends love to use the MONSTER HIGH DOLLS to create PARODIES OF PRINCESS MOVIES. You also love to COSPLAY as cartoon characters, as well as real people. And by "real people" you mean "REAL ALIENS." Personality Madie is usually very calm, but tends to have pretty violent mood swings. She loves to goof around, and somehow manages to make almost anything funny. She gets easily annoyed by family members, and tries to avoid contact, which is hard when you live with them. SANITY LEVEL: - 11% Madie describes herself as pretty emo, much to the disapproval of her parents. If only she cared. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session During Madie and her friend's session of "The Game," the eight friends are split into four teams of two in order to search for their Quest Beds. The teams each had a suit assigned to their color; red spades, blue diamonds, green clubs, and yellow hearts. Madie joined her brother on the Yellow team. Before the siblings could proceed to enter their medium, Jack Noir killed Madie, accidentally prototyping her sprite and forcing the two to search for their quest beds on Derse. Ben was told to bring her waking self's body with him to derse, but upon arrival, Spectrochelleensprite prototyped herself with the body, creating Madiesprite. Frustrated, Madie told Ben to kill her on her quest bed. But beeing "too squeemish," she agreed to kill him first. Both ended up murdered by a figure which remained offscreen. It was most likely Jack Noir again, but it is possible it was Lisa, a player on the Green team who went mad and traveled all the way to Prospit to kill her teammate's dream self, who killed them out of insanity. In a later conversation with Kimara Sirrah, Kimara was singing the Vocaloid song "Hitobashira Arisu" or "Alice Human Sacrifice," the song which the kids' session was loosely based after. She also sung a little "Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance" and "Gomenne Gomenne," suggesting she may actually be who the humans refer to as Hatsune Miku (it would explain her blue hair.) Madie and her brother being the Yellow team made them "the fourth Alice," who, in the song, were a brother and a sister who "won't wake from their dream." Trivia * Madie is the only character who did not prototype her own sprite. *Her title, Princess of Death, is a reference to her OTP Feferidan, "princess" being the opposite of "prince" and "death" being the opposite of "life." *The fan adventure uses "Candy Addict Mode" instead of "Trickster Mode," another reference to a favorite Hatsune Miku song. **Interestingly, Madie has purple hair for Katy, Katy has blue hair for Lisa, Lisa has green hair for Allie, Allie has yellow/gold hair for Katie, Katie has orange hair for Ben, Ben has red hair for Michaela, Michaela has white/periwinkle hair for Spencer, and Spencer has pink hair for Madie. * "metaNightmare" is a combination of her favorite video game character Meta Knight and her favorite movie The Nightmare Before Christmas. **It may also be a reference to a minigame in Kirby: Superstars Ultra called "Revenge of Meta Knightmare" Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Female Category:Human Category:MadieB1999